


Choices

by nartes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ACAB, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Only One Bed, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, bed share, bed sharing, gavin reflects on the role of the police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nartes/pseuds/nartes
Summary: Gavin and Nines are told to stay in a hotel in order to be ready for a drug bust the following morning. However, there's only one room with one bed left. Will this be an opportunity for the duo to speak their minds and break the tension between them?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Someone once tweeted a plea for more bed-sharing fics and here we are. I wrote up to them entering the hotel room in 2018 with the rest added this year because God Damn do I have a lot of unfinished works from that year.  
> Anyway, ACAB and the war on drugs is ridiculous.

“Only one bed? You’ve got to be joking.” 

This night couldn’t get any worse. Gavin and Nines (a nickname they settled on since ‘RK900’ was a mouthful) had been ordered by Fowler to spend the night in a hotel, an anonymous tip-off informing them of a potential major red ice deal taking place nearby in the early hours of the morning. The duo had been working together for several months now and proved themselves to be quite the team, making up for the loss of both Hank and Connor after they quit post-revolution. 

Immediately upon entering the hotel, they knew it wasn’t going to be as easy as they thought it would be. Hordes of people of various ages, gender, shape, and ethnicity were swarming around the reception, heading up and down the stairs, causing a commotion. It was a struggle to get in, let alone push to the front desk to check-in. 

After asking for a room for the night, the receptionist could only offer with an apologetic smile a single room on the fourth floor. All the others were taken. 

“Isn’t there a mattress or something you could throw into the room?” 

“I’m really sorry gentlemen, but no can do. Staff and resources are spread out thin as it is.” 

Gavin drummed his fingers on the desk, patience wearing thin. “Look, I didn’t want to pull this card but...” He took his badge off from his belt and slid it over to her. “Detroit Police. We need a better room.” 

She sighed. “Oh yes of course, why didn’t you just say? Suddenly a room with two beds has just opened up.” 

His face lit up before he was shot down with the unimpressed looks of both Nines and the receptionist. 

“Look, either take the last room we have or don’t. You’re holding up the line containing more people I need to disappoint.” 

“...Fine.” Gavin snatched his badge and the key from the woman before storming his way towards the room, Nines following close behind, ignoring the incoming uproar from the queue behind them once they realise there are no more rooms available. 

“Detective, perhaps this situation isn’t so bad. I’m an android - remember? We don’t require sleep, unlike you humans. I could simply stand in the corner and go into stasis while you take the bed,” Nines pointed out as they made their way up the steps and along vast corridors. 

“No fucking way! Do you know how weird that is? There is no way on earth I could sleep with you just standing there. I guess we really will have to share.” 

“If you’re certain, detective.” 

Gavin mumbled something incomprehensible in response, using the key card to unlock the door to the room they were being made to share. Considering it was the last room they had to offer, he couldn’t complain, but it wasn’t exactly what he had pictured when he took the job. 

The single bed sat in the centre of the room, plain off-white bedsheets neatly resting over the wooden frame, mocking them with its size. Gavin killed time by alternating between his phone and the TV, flicking through the limited channels whilst spreading out on the black leather armchair. Eventually, he left the action channel on before bringing his focus to scrolling through social media and liking the odd update on someone’s workout progress. Some biceps had come a long way. He would occasionally glance at Nines, the android sitting at the table hooked up to a computer, performing self-diagnostics and keeping up to date with any other crimes that were taking place. Gavin still felt... conflicted towards his partner. 

On one hand, the android was a pain to work with. Gavin always felt inferior when with him, the taller being always having the one-up on him in every case they worked. Always smarter, always faster, always stronger. Sometimes Reed just wanted to bash Nines’ head in. 

But other times... he was in awe of the machine. He adored those qualities he claimed to hate. When Nines made the breakthrough connection between clues that helped them catch the unsub; when he sprinted after them with record speed; when he tackled someone twice his size to the ground – it made something in Gavin twist and flip. It took some time for Reed to work through his resentment for androids, and although having one of them perform way better than him looked to impede his progress, it proved to do the opposite. The tin-can earned its place. 

When the sun dipped below the horizon, they each had to lie on their sides in order to not fall off. A lot of apologies were muttered before they got as comfortable as one can be on a single bed trying to fit two. Back to back with limited inches between them, Gavin could hear a slight whirring that he knew was going to keep him up. Peeking at the table, he noted that the computer had been fully switched off. It was not the source of the sound. The only other mechanical thing in the room was... Nines. He tried to shuffle slightly closer, just to confirm his suspicions, only to end up bumping into his partner. 

His breathing stopped, body tense. 

Touching other people (apart from fighting and for the job) always made him uncomfortable. And now that he was touching his partner with which he has mixed and confusing feelings towards? Super uncomfortable. 

“Are you okay, detective?” 

“Uh, what? No, yeah, I’m totally fine. Sorry for disturbing you.” 

“You can be honest with me. It’s just us in this room.” 

Looking into the dark space, Gavin realised this might be his chance to talk honestly with someone; to get a few things off his chest. The watchful eyes of the bullpen were gone. “I’ve been thinking... Are we in the right job?” 

“What do you mean, detective? I was made for this role, and you’ve been serving for almost ten years now. Why the sudden change of mind?” 

Gavin fiddled with the hem of his shirt, rubbing the fabric between the pads of his thumb and index finger. Fine, this wasn’t at the forefront of his mind at the moment, but it was something he’d been thinking about for longer. “I don’t know... I’ve just been noticing how our department gets this huge budget for upgrades and androids – no offence – while schools and such keep receiving cuts. And the- the constant drug busts we’ve been doing for years? Surely we would have stopped drug dealing by now if busts were effective but no! Most users aren’t doing well themselves mentally and financially and now we’re slapping a criminal conviction onto their records? Thinking about it like that, it all seems really fucked.” 

Near-silence followed, mechanic humming accompanying the spin of Nines’ LED. 

“You’re right. The system is bastardised. And there’s no way to fix it from the inside or else it would have already been done. Do you want me to submit our resignation letters in the morning and for us to skip busting the deal in order to do something better?” 

“Like going to the Chinese takeaway we drove past earlier?” 

There was some creaking from the bed as Nines switched positions, tapping Gavin on the shoulder to do the same. Face to face, Reed could see the smile growing on the other’s lips. 

“Androids can’t eat, but sure. We can go there. But for now, you need to get some rest. Perhaps this change will finally do something about your constant eyebags.” 

Smirking, Gavin huffed. “Fine, fine. I’ll get some shut-eye. Night, prick.” 

Try as he might, he couldn’t get to sleep. Though he did feel mentally lighter, the most important thing was still left unsaid. Considering how Nines reacted to the job stuff despite it literally being his life’s purpose, well, this couldn’t be that hard, could it? 

“Um, Nines?” 

Eyes still closed, he hummed in response. 

“Feel free to ignore me but I think I may quite possibly probably like you.” 

Now there was silence. 

This was fine, Gavin reasoned. Maybe he caught Nines right before he shut down for the night and that’s why he didn’t get a response. That was probably it, yeah. 

Almost slipping into sleep himself, Gavin nearly missed what the tiny voice said. 

“I like you too.” 

Well, this certainly woke Gavin right back up. “What- Really?” 

“You let everyone call you by name and yet you never correct me when I call you detective, despite the fact I’m possibly the most trusted person in your life. I believed this to be because you were scared of your own feelings and used the title to put distance between us, so I never brought it up. When you and I say ‘like’, we both know it means more. We’ve become better people and that was because we unknowingly helped each other.” 

“Does that mean- Are you saying-” 

“Yes, Gavin. I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

A giddy feeling rose in his chest, pushing him to lean up and close the small distance between them. Kissing an android felt the same as kissing any other human and Gavin found himself not even thinking about their differences as Nines reciprocated the action. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. 

“You really need to get some rest,” Nines stated, tracing the dark circles under Gavin’s eyes. “We can talk and do more in the morning.” 

This time Gavin was the one humming rather than replying with words, instead directing his energy towards getting more comfortable. Nines wrapped his arms around the shorter man and surprisingly, the contact didn’t bother him. He felt loved – something he very much liked but needed to get used to. 

The whirring started to grow on him, reminding him of listening to his parent’s heartbeat as they cradled him to sleep. Only now, it was his boyfriend doing just that. This was the safest Gavin had felt in... well, in forever. Although the future was no longer as clean-cut as he once believed, he knew it would work out with the android by his side. 

This night couldn’t get any better. 


End file.
